Workday Commotions
by OnlySoAnHour
Summary: The team discovers AIM... T for language in the later chapters.
1. Hungry Hungry Hippos

**Hey guys! I just thought I'd write another fanfic while being depressed about American Idol. And the fact that I have to wait all summer for new episodes of The Mentalist. The season finale was amazing! Lisbon so likes Jane! I mean, really: "Some people care about you," *****cough Lisbon cough***** Anyways, I decided to do something different while writing my more serious stories. (Note that I said stories. I am working on another story that may or may not be published. It's kind of "out there"…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist, The Teletubbies, or Hungry Hungry Hippos…**

MindReader3614- Jane (because he is just that awesome)

AgentLisbon- Lisbon (…)

Graceful222- Van Pelt (haha get it?)

Books4Life- Cho (self-explanatory)

Hungryhungryhippo- Rigsby (I was thinking of that game, "Hungry Hungry Hippos")

_MindReader3614 has just signed in_

_Books4Life has just signed in_

**MindReader3614: **Cho!

**Books4Life: **Hm… let me guess. Jane?

**MindReader3614: **Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!

**Books4Life: **Jane, stop.

**MindReader3614: **Now where's the fun in that, my little monotonic friend?

**Books4Life: **Your little WHAT?

_Graceful222 has just signed in_

**MindReader3614: **I'll use my powers to predict who you are…. Van Pelt!

**Graceful222: **Wow! That's right!

**Books4Life: **He's not a real psychic, you know. It's kind of obvious who you are.

**Graceful222: **Oh shush, Cho. That was unnecessary. Even though we know he's not a real psychic, let him have his fun!

**MindReader3614: **I would have pegged you as someone who used the AIM lingo, Van Pelt.

**Graceful222: **Well, I don't. I'm not 15 years old, you know.

**Books4Life: **AIM lingo is immature, Jane.

**MindReader3614: **Hey! I'm not using it! Don't criticize me!

_Hungryhungryhippo has just signed in_

**MindReader3614: **Rigsby! Welcome!

**Hungryhungryhippo: **Jane, right?

**MindReader3614: **Oui!

**Hungryhungryhippo: **Oui? What the hell is oui?

**Books4Life: **It means yes, dummy.

**Hungryhungryhippo: **Sorry, Cho. I didn't get a major in Spanish.

**Graceful222: **It's French, Wayne…

**Hungryhungryhippo: **You see what I mean? No major!

**MindReader3614: **Oh! Lisbon's in her office! Look alive, people. Look alive.

_AgentLisbon has just signed on_

**AgentLisbon: **Get off AIM now! Why are you on during work?

**MindReader3614: **The better question is why are you online when you are supposed to be doing paperwork?

**AgentLisbon: **I actually work, Jane. Unlike SOME people whom just sleep on couches all day.

**MindReader3614: **I'm not sleeping right now, am I?

**AgentLisbon: **Jane! You are getting on my last nerve…

**Graceful222: **You guys bicker like married couple.

**Books4Life: **Ha. Nice one, Van Pelt.

**MindReader3614: **Lisbon, I know you're blushing right now.

**AgentLisbon: **Shut up, Jane.

**MindReader3614: **See? It's true! And Lisbon, you really have no sense of creativity. I mean, "AgentLisbon"? Come on!

**Hungryhungryhippos: **This is so fun to watch!

**AgentLisbon:** WHO IS THIS?

**MindReader3614: **That's Rigsby, duh!

**Hungryhungryhippos: **Hi, boss…

**AgentLisbon: **Hungry hungry hippos?

**I hope you liked it! I have a really weird sense of humor, if it's not already obvious. I am starting the quote game, inspired by the story "Planet Jisbon". It's the quote game! So pick your favorite quote and go ride off into Teletubby Land!**


	2. The Commercial Guru

**Sorry for the time it took me to update! I couldn't think of topics! Then…. It hit me: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Also, I have decided to name my chapters. I am guilty of the "no name" crime.**

**Anyways, I was going to do the iPod challenge, right? So I'm all, "Yippee! iPod challenge ahoy!" And then I look at the amount of those fics on and I have decided to let it die down to the point where it's not cool anymore! Sounds like a plan!**

**I thought I would elaborate on why I can't update fast enough. The end of the school year is coming, you see, and teachers are all like, "You have 59 projects due… by TOMORROW!" I personally think that is child abuse. Also, I swear I can feel my brain turning into mush, literally! During class I turned to my friend and said, "Dude, my brain is swishing around in my head and I do not like it one bit!" So sad…**

**The winner of the "quote contest" for chapter one is listed at the bottom! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or E*Trade or iPhones. I do own my brain, yet I sometimes have my doubts…**

_MindReader3614 has just logged on._

_AgentLisbon has just logged on._

**MindReader3614: **Teresa!

**AgentLisbon: **Don't you dare call me that again! Is that understood?

**MindReader3614: **Yes, ma'am! And who passed the law stating that that people aren't allowed to call each other by their given names? Where is this person and who do they think they are?

**AgentLisbon:** Ha. Very funny, Jane. Why don't you go work for the Comedy Network? At least it would let me have some privacy for once!

**MindReader3614: **Since when was calling someone by their name a violation of privacy?

**AgentLisbon: **JANE!

**MindReader3614: **YES!

**AgentLisbon: **You really get on my nerves, Jane. Did you know that?

**MindReader3614: **Possibly. You get on my nerves, too. Shankopotomus!

**AgentLisbon: **What did you just call me?

**MindReader3614: **Come on! Like you haven't seen that E*Trade commercial!

**AgentLisbon:** I'm sorry, I don't tend to pay close attention to pointless commercials. Please, enlighten me.

**MindReader3614: **Fine, be difficult. But don't come crying to me next time you need to know what a commercial is…

**AgentLisbon:** What? Now you think you're some "Commercial Guru" or something?

**MindReader3614: **Maybe I do think I am.

**AgentLisbon: **You know what Jane? I'm not going to talk to you anymore.

**MindReader3614: **Fine. But I know you'll cave in.

**MindReader3614: **Any second now you'll reply to me. I'll wait patiently.

**MindReader3614: **Still waiting…

**MindReader3614: **Well, aren't you stubborn!

**MindReader3614: **For heaven's sake, woman! Also, wipe that ridiculous smile off your face.

**AgentLisbon:** And how did you come to the conclusion I was smiling?

**MindReader3614: **So she speaks!

**AgentLisbon:** Yes, I talk. Let's alert the media. Now answer my question!

**MindReader3614:** First of all, it hard not to smile when you witness my unfathomable charm…

**AgentLisbon: **Jane…

**MindReader3614:** Secondly, I can see you.

**AgentLisbon: **How is that possible? I'm in my office, with the door shut!

**MindReader3614:** Never underestimate the power of iPhones and windows. Now, where is that man who created Wi-Fi? He is now my best friend. Unless it's the same guy who passed the name bill…

**AgentLisbon: **Get back to your couch, dumbass.

**And the winner of the chapter 1 quote contest is………… "Sorry Cho. I didn't get a major in Spanish." Give or take, "It's French, Wayne…"**

**Choose a quote and review, please! I love you all! :D**


End file.
